Perfect Pet
by Lady Sakura of the Fated
Summary: Harry Potter is a Humanoid and is bought by Lucius for Draco Malfoy as a seventeenth birthday present. HP/DM, BZ/RW/HG Warn! Master/Pet relationship! Recently know as A Meow Present.
1. Introduction

Title: Meow Present

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: Introduction

Pairings: Harry/Draco, a tiny bit of Ron/Hermione/Blaise(nothing sexual)

Warnings: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

People were divided into races depending on their blood. These races determined the lives in which people lived, and how they acted. Humans (Purebloods), Humanoids, and Muggles were the most important of these races and were controlled by each other.

Humanoids placed a big role in the world and acted as messengers between the Humans (Purebloods) and Muggles. All Humanoids had different characteristics, genetics, and personalities as they were based on the Animal they took after. Because of their blood they were placed as a separate race just below Humans (Purebloods) and above Muggles. Even if they were just below the Humans (Purebloods) they were still an inferior race and were slightly treated as such.

At age eleven they were taken from their homes and brought to a boarding school where they learned what they were and other skills until they were seventeen. At seventeen they were eligible to be bought and were sold to the highest payer, like an auction item. Some were fortunate enough to be bought by a good owner while others weren't so lucky. They could only be bought by a Human (Pureblood) though because Muggles knew nothing of them.

The Humans were a special race in their own way. They had a special power they called Magic that was channeled from them and through what they called Wands and were released in the form of spells. At age eleven till age seventeen, like the Humanoids, they went to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the other school that Albus was Headmaster of. The same teachers taught there too but at different times. At seventeen, they graduated and had a choice to buy a pet or not, but most families, particularly the purebloods, it was an unspoken rule to buy one for your heir as a present.

Purebloods were people who didn't have any trace of creature or Muggle, the other race, blood. They thought themselves higher than anyone and in truth they were. They were extremely wealthy and powerful. They could influence others like no other and took a special liking to Humanoids. They greatly detested Muggles, regular people who had no Magic or Humanoid genes. To Purebloods they were like bugs and they treated them the same way.

A Pureblood and a Humanoid, a Master and his Slave. A story of their 'relationship'.

Author's Note: I know I should finish Chapter 5 of A Beautiful Darkness but I wrote this a while ago and I couldn't post it because of internet problems on my computer. Now I can post it and I have five chapters done, and if people seem to like it I'll keep it up and add the other chapters. I'll have chapter 5 of A Beautiful Darkness done by the weekend so keep checking for that! Read, Review, and Enjoy! P.S. If anyone thinks of a better title for this and tells me, I'll write you a oneshot and love you forever!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Meow Present

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: 1

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Snape, a tiny bit of Ron/Hermione/Blaise

Warnings: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

"But Hermione, I don't want to eat them!" The small cat-boy yelled, face screwed up in a disgusted expression as he stared at his plate.

"Harry Potter, you will eat your vegetables or no fish for a week!" Hermione yelled back, her wings twitching with her annoyance. She loved Harry like a brother, she really did, but sometimes his childness made her want to strangle him. Her annoyance disappeared though, to be replaced with a smug look as she watched the horror grow on Harry's face before digging into the healthy greens.

"You know Hermione; you shouldn't mother him like that. The blokes almost seventeen, someone's going to buy him soon and that'll only make it worse." Ron Weasley did have a point but, she wasn't going to be proven wrong by him of all people.

"That may be true Ronald," she told the red-head to her left, "but he should learn to eat whatever's given to him or else there's a high possibility his future owner may punish him, and I know Harry won't like that. Right Harry?" She sent Ron a piercing glare, as the raven-haired boy nodded enthusiastically. She returned to her own dinner, while reading Hogwarts: A History.

They were at Hogwarts Boarding School, where the humanoids went at age eleven and only left until they were bought by the humans at the age of seventeen. In between, they took all kinds of classes, the most important ones being the ones where they learned to be the perfect "pet" for their future owners. At Hogwarts, people were sorted into houses by a test, the good-doers and loyal ones went into Gryffindor, the life-preservers and selfish ones went into Slytherin, the smart ones and knowledge seekers were sorted into Ravenclaw, and lastly the mellow and friendly people went into Hufflepuff.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts was Albus Dumbledore who was a wise and old human who treated everyone equally. The Cooking Professor was Severus Snape, a snarky git who hated everyone except the Slytherins, who he was Head of House for. The Etiquette Professor was Minerva McGonagall, who was strict but nice... if you were on her good side. Rubeus Hagrid taught the concept of the Humanoids and how their genes and behavior were different from Humans. Professor Flitwick was a short bald man who taught the Humanoids their special techniques. And lastly, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, taught them how to defend themselves from people who wished to cause harm to them and if needed to protect themselves from their future owners.

The Golden Trio, as they were called, were all in Gryffindor and in their seventh year, and all three had offers to be bought. Hermione Granger was a humanoid-bird, with bushy hair and brown wings that retracted into her body. She could be instructed on how to fly but that was her future owner's decision. She was the smartest person in her school and everyone's teacher pet, except Snape. Ronald Weasley was a humanoid-dog and was tall, had red droopy ears that matched his hair, freckled, and was the youngest boy in the Weasley family. He was of average intelligence and very loyal, but had a quick temper which got him into a lot of trouble.

And lastly Harry Potter. He was a small humanoid-cat and was the only one in existence since the 1200s. He had messy black hair that everyone described as the just shagged look and deep green eyes, hidden behind ugly black glasses. The most noticeable trait about him though was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead he got the night his parents were murdered. Their murderer was a serial killer and went by the name of Lord Voldemort and ran an underground mafia. Him and his followers, who were called Death Eaters, were finally caught and put in Azkaban, a high velocity prison stuck in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, where they were given the death sentence.

With a happy sigh Harry finished his icky vegetables, immediately reaching for the last piece of fish to get the taste out of his mouth. He grinned when he saw Hermione shake her head, licking his lips as he finished the gourmet salmon. He looked up at the staff table and watched Dumbledore stand up. He tapped Hermione and pointed up where he was.

"Good evening students, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but I need to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley after your finished in my office. Thank you." He left the table and exited the Great Hall. Harry immediately got up and followed, skipping after his 'grandfather' Hermione and Ron shouted, grabbed their stuff, and followed after them.

Hermione and Ron entered the Headmasters office to be greeted by an adorable sight. Harry was curled up in Dumbledore's lap, who was petting Harry's head causing the small cat-boy to purr. They shook their head and took seats in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Now, knowing you three you're probably curious as to why you're here and I will tell you point blank. Ron and Hermione you have been bought by the same owner but someone else has ownership of Harry." He really did tell them point blank.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Meow Present

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: 2

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Snape, a tiny bit of Ron/Hermione/Blaise

Warnings: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

"WHAT!!!??" All three humanoids yelled, staring at their mentor. Their one wish was to be sold to the same owner so they wouldn't be split up. It wasn't only because they were best friends; it was also because they didn't want to leave Harry alone again.

"I know you three wanted to be sold to the same owner and I tried to find someone to buy all three of you but I couldn't." Albus Dumbledore stared at them, his eyes no longer twinkling. He really did try to find someone but deep down he knew he wouldn't.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes filled with sadness. They would be leaving Harry and that overpowered the happiness that they themselves would be together. They turned back to Dumbledore when they realized he was talking again.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, your owner will be Blaise Zabini. He will be here tomorrow to pick you up. Please go pack." He shook his head when they looked at Harry, silently telling them that there was nothing they could do. As they left the office, their eyes filled with tears as they heard who bought Harry Potter.

"You were bought by Lucius Malfoy as a birthday present for his son, Draco Malfoy."

X.X.X

Harry Potter sat on the front steps of Hogwarts, his luggage next to him. He stared dejectedly at the Black Lake, waiting for the elder Malfoy to pick him up. Blaise Zabini had picked up Hermione and Ron that morning and now it was Harry's turn. He glanced up when he heard someone sit next to him.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Remus Lupin had been a friend of his parents and was really nice, so Harry liked him the best out of all his other Professors. Lupin was a wolf humanoid who no one bought so Dumbledore took him in and he became a teacher.

"Hello Harry. I heard you've been bought. May I ask who bought you?"

"Lucius Malfoy for his son's seventeenth birthday." He didn't know much about the Malfoys, only that they were he richest and most powerful out of all the Pureblood families.

Hearing Lupin gasp, he looked over.

"What is it Professor?" When Lupin didn't reply, he turned his gaze back to the long driveway heading down towards Hogsmeade. Noticing the black car driving up, he stood up and grabbed his luggage.

"I'm guessing that's Mr. Malfoy. Goodbye Professor Lupin. I'll try and write you if they let me."

He walked down the rest of the steps and waited patiently for the car to pull up. The door opened and a tall regal looking blonde stepped out, gloved hands gripping a cane with a snake head.

"Are you Harry Potter?" His voice only added to his formal air and it made Harry gasp. He stood gaping for a second before bowing low, hoping he hadn't offended the man.

"Yes sir. Are you Lucius Malfoy?" It was a stupid question but Dumbledore had told him it was important he should ask before going with the Senior Malfoy.

"I am. Let us go. My son is getting very impatient." Giving Lupin a small wave he headed after the man and got into the car with him, his luggage next to him.

"Twinkie! Put Mr. Potter's luggage in the trunk and then take us home." Harry gazed in awe as a small elf like creature peered over the seat from the driver's side.

"Certainly Master Malfoy." The two suitcases disappeared with a small pop and the car started backwards down the long driveway.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Meow Present

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: 3

Pairings: Harry/Draco, a tiny bit of Ron/Hermione/Blaise

Warnings: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

Malfoy Manor stood on the top of a large hill, surrounded by acres of magical gardens. A black sleek car drove through the large gates and up to the door where a tall blonde-haired man stepped out, followed by a small black haired boy with matching ears. Pausing, the eared boy gazed in awe up at the huge mansion before being slightly prodded along by a small creature behind him. Moving forward he stepped through the large oak doors and waited patiently for his new Master's father to speak.

"This is Malfoy Manor and it's where you will be living from now on. Breakfast is at 8:00, Lunch at 12:00, and Dinner at 6:00 in the main dining room. Draco will show you where it is later. You will sleep in the room across the hall unless Draco says otherwise. You will follow all of his orders and mine. The house-elves will put your stuff away after I speak to Draco. This weekend we shall go shopping and get you clothes with the Malfoy Crest on them and some other accessories. You will respect me, my son, and my wife who is away visiting friends at the moment. You will address me as sir and my wife as Madam. Do you understand?" It was a lot to follow but Harry could do it.

"Yes sir. What shall I call your son?" He didn't want to be punished his first day there because he didn't know what to call his new Master.

"Whatever he wishes. Now let us go show you where your room and Draco's are. He should be in his." They headed up a large staircase and Lucius pointed out rooms where he could and couldn't go. After another flight of stairs and down a long hallway they stopped in front of a green door with dragons carved on it.

"This is Draco's room and that one is yours. You will not enter Draco's room unless given permission. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Lucius knocked lightly on the door and opened it slowly.

"Draco?" The room was decorated in green and silver and everywhere you looked there were snakes and dragons. A large bookcase took up most of the wall on the left and near it was a polished desk underneath a window that showed a Quidditch pitch. There was no Draco though. A door to the right was open.

"In the bedroom Father!" Harry's ears perked at the smooth voice.

"I have your present. Come out here. Take a seat Mr. Potter." Harry sat on the green and silver couch that the older Malfoy had nodded to and waited for his new Master. He hoped he liked him.

"I thought you already gav- Is that a humanoid?!" Harry slowly lifted his head and let out a small gasp. The younger Malfoy had soft glowing blonde-haired that reached down to his shoulders and pale skin that equally glowed. But what caught Harry's attention were the smoldering mercury eyes. They were almost identical to his father's but let more emotions show.

"It is. Draco this is Harry Potter, the only cat-humanoid left. As you know it is tradition for Purebloods to receive a humanoid when they turned seventeen, and I wanted the best for you. I'll leave you two to get acquainted with each other. Remember what I said Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir." And with a small nod towards both of them, Lucius left the room. Standing up, Harry gave a deep bow to his new Master.

"I hope I'm not being rude, but what shall I address you as?" That was the first thing they were taught to ask.

"Master will be fine. Are you really the only cat-humanoid left?" Master sounded pleased. Harry was glad.

"Yes Master. Do you wish to know anything about them?" They were also taught the different abilities of their animals.

"No that's fine, I'll find out later. Thank Merlin Father picked out a rare and cute one." Master had called him cute. A small purr started to escape his throat, he was rarely complimented. Embarrassed, Harry ducked his head and tried to stop the noise of pleasure but it only grew as his Master grabbed his ears and started rubbing them.

"You like that huh? Perfect for a reward. Lunch is going to start soon so let's make some basic rules. What did Father tell you so far?"

"The times we eat and what I should address him and Madam as. And that I sleep in the room across from yours until you say otherwise Master. Also, that I will follow every rule you state."

"You can keep your stuff over there but you're defiantly sleeping over here. The next time we go shopping I'm getting a collar for you; don't want anyone to take you. If you disobey me or Father and Mother then I will fairly punish you but if you do something good then I will reward you. You will not go anywhere in the Manor without my permission or Fathers, unless it's your room. You will wait for me before you go down to eat and you'll take over the house-elves job of laying clothes out for me in the morning. I'll make other rules when they're needed. Now we better leave before we're late for Lunch." Harry was thankful the rules were fair and that Master didn't seem like a cruel owner but he was still wary of him. He followed Master out of the room and down to the Dining Room.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Meow Present

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: 5

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Snape, a tiny bit of Ron/Hermione/Blaise

Warnings: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

He really had to stop staring at everything in awe. Blushing he continued into the dining room and waited for his Master to tell him where to sit.

"Sit down Harry." Master pulled out the chair next to him and Harry sat down, giving a small smile to him. Glancing down at what the house-elves gave him for lunch, Harry let out a hiss, jumped from the table and glared fiercely at the food.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Glancing at his Master's plate too as he stood up, another hiss came forward and he pulled him away from the table.

"Harry! Calm down!" Hearing his Master yell at him, Harry moved from his defensive position to a submissive one. As he lied down and stared up at his Master, fear of punishment over took the fear of the food on his plate. Letting out a mrow of apology, he waited for his Master to act.

"Draco what happened?" Lucius stood up and walked over to his son and Harry.

"I don't know. He looked at the food and started freaking out. Come on Harry, stand up and tell me what's wrong." Grabbing a hold of Harry's hand, his Master pulled him up and dusted him off. Still scared of punishment, Harry looked down ad answered Master.

"I'm sorry Master! Please forgive me! I've always hated liverwurst and vegetables. Before being sent to Hogwarts, I lived with my uncle and aunt and that's all my uncle fed me, when he even fed me. Whenever I see them, I remember when my uncle us-used to abu-abuse me-e," Harry wiped at the tears streaming down his face and continued, "I'll eat them though if you order me to. So please don't punish me Master!" Bowing low he tried not to cry. It didn't work though as he felt his Master's arms wrap around him.

"It's okay Harry, you can cry but I won't punish you. You didn't do anything to deserve it. Come on, let's go take a nap. But first I need you to tell me your uncle's name. Can you do that for me?" Allowing his Master's arms to comfort him he bit out the man's name.

"Vern-Vernon Dursley. He's a Muggle." His tears died down when he felt his small frame being lifted and held against his Master's taller one. The purr started up again and he buried his face in the crook of his Master's neck.

"That's a good kitty. Now how about that nap? Father?"

"I've got it Draco. You go comfort Harry."

"Thanks."

X.X.X

"You're more like a cat then I thought Harry. Maybe I should ask you about yourself. What's your favorite food?" They were lying in Master's big bed, with Harry snuggled against Draco's side, his head resting on his Master's shoulder.

"Any type of fish except shrimp." He felt deliciously comfortable and his Master sure did smell good.

"Shrimp isn't a fish anyway Harry. Mine's kidney pie and ice cream."

"Ice cream isn't food Master." He snuggled deeper and let out a small sigh of bliss as his Master began petting his ears. Chuckling Master asked another question.

"Favorite color?" Harry really didn't have a favorite color before but he did now.

"Silver/mercury." His Master's eyes amazed him.

"That's a new one. Mine has to be silver and green. As you can see." Letting out another laugh, Master spelled the lights off and pulled the covers over them and continued to pet his ears.

"I'll ask you some more tomorrow when we go shopping. Now sleep Harry." Closing his eyes Harry followed his Master's orders. But not after a meow of thanks for the petting.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Meow Present

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: 5

Pairings: Harry/Draco, a tiny bit of Ron/Hermione/Blaise

Warnings: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

Author Notes: I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter up! Between homework, a big project we're doing in school, watching anime, reading countless fanfictions, and pure laziness I've hadn't had the time to type this and chapter 6. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker than I did this one. And thank you all to my wonderful reviewers, if it wasn't for you guys I would have given up on this fic.

* * *

"You ready Harry?" Wrapping the cloak he had borrowed from his Master tighter around him, Harry nodded and leaned back as Draco held him, ready to Apparate to Diagon Alley. After getting a nod of approval from Lucius, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the melting sensation. When he opened them again, he stared around in awe at the crowds of Humanoids and Purebloods. Maybe he would see Hermione and Ron!

"Father, I'm going to take Harry to get a collar. I'll meet you at Madam Malkins in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Certainly. I have some private business to attend to anyway." Harry gripped his Master's soft hand as they made there way through the throng of people. 10 minutes later they stopped in front of a small pet shop.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm going to get you the best collar. One that doesn't chafe and you can wear all the time. I'm going to have it charmed too. Why don't you look around and see if there's anything you like." Entering the shop, Harry stepped closer to Draco as the different smells assaulted his sensitive nose. Two in particular caught his attention though and he drifted toward it as his Master headed towards the counter and the pimply faced clerk behind it. Turning a corner, his eyes widened and joy swept through him.

"Hermione! Ron!" Running towards them, he swept his two friends up in a huge hug.

"Harry!" Their voices shouted in unison. They returned the hug and Harry smiled the biggest smile he had since he left Hogwarts.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. Are you being treated okay? Are you eating right? Can you fly Hermione?" He missed his friends.

"Calm down Harry, I'm glad to see you too. And to answer your questions, yes, yes, and not yet but I'm learning. What about you?"

"Yes, yes, and no because I don't have wings." Laughing as Hermione lightly smacked him, he hugged them again. He didn't know when he would see them again, plus he sure did like hugs.

"Harry? Where are you?" Hearing his Master's voice he felt panic try to take over his joy but he pushed it away. Master wouldn't punish him for talking to his friends would he?

"Over here Master!" Ignoring the fluttering of the brown wings on Hermione's back showing she was nervous he waited for his Master.

"Ahh, there you are. And who are these two?" Jumping a bit he turned around and stepped in front of Hermione and Ron. He glanced at the Italian looking boy next to Draco and answered his Master.

"This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were my friends in school. I know I should have asked permission to speak to them first but I was excited that I got to see them. I'm sorry Master." Bowing Harry kept an eye on his Master for signs of anger or annoyance. He let out a sigh of relief when his Master nodded his acceptance.

"It's quite alright, but you should apologize to Blaise here. They belong to him."

"I'm sorry sir." Bowing again, he glanced back at his friends. They didn't seem worried.

"It's quite alright. I don't blame you for getting excited when seeing your friends. I get excited too." Blaise seemed nice and friendly, but that didn't mean he still wasn't worried about his friends.

"Oh we know. My back is still hurting from when you jumped on me. Thank Merlin I gave my order to the clerk before you saw me and made him faint. Well, we better get going Harry, or Father's going to be angry if we're late. We should meet up later Blaise, and let Harry visit with Weasley and Granger. We need to catch up too."

"Most definitely Draco. Ron, Hermione, we better get going too. See ya Draco."

"Bye Harry!"

"Bye Ron, Hermione!"

Harry gave his friends one last hug and followed after Draco.

X.X.X

"You're late." Huffing Harry bent over and tried to get his breath back. The run through the crowds had been tiring and Harry's ears were ringing from all of the noise. Not to mention his nose hurt too.

"We're sorry Father. At the pet shop, we came across Blaise with his pets who were Harry's friends in school so we chatted a bit. And the crowds are horrible. You okay Harry?" Harry, who had sat down on the bench next to Lucius uncovered his ears and glanced questionably at his Master.

"I asked if your okay? Do your ears hurt?" Draco sat next to Harry and rubbed the still ringing appendages. Sighing in bliss Harry nodded. The smells were making his stomach swish.

"The smells are making my stomach hurt too. Can we go home?" Oh he hoped Master said yes. He felt dizzy at this point.

"Yeah come on. Father, I don't think he should Apparate. Can you call the car?"

"Yes. Twinkie!" Snapping his fingers, Lucius gave the order to the house-elf to bring the car around.

"Can you make it through The Leaky Cauldron Harry?" Nodding, Harry held onto Draco's arm and they slowly made their way through the pub.

"In you go." They climbed into the car, Lucius in front and Harry on Draco's lap in the back. Hugging his Master, Harry burrowed his nose into the nape of Draco's neck and breathed in his calming sent. Sighing as the car began to move and the only sound was their breathing, Harry slipped into a light sleep, helped by the soft hands of his Master rubbing his hurting ears gently.

X.x.X

Harry was jostled awake as Draco slid out of the car, the small cat-boy held tightly in his arms. His ears weren't ringing anymore, but his head still throbbed lightly. Scrunching his eyes close he snuggled more in his Master's arms and nuzzled the pale neck. The door opened and Twinkie stood behind it, taking their things.

"I'm going to go get some Headache Potion for Harry and let him rest. I need to talk to you afterwards, Father. When is Sev coming?" Harry glanced up, wondering who Sev was. It sounded familiar.

"He couldn't come today. Some idiot by the name of Longbottom caught the lab on fire and they had to clean it up. He'll be over tomorrow, fire or not. Now get him up to bed. I'll be in my main study." Lucius headed for the smaller staircase next to the grand one and Draco made his way up to their rooms.

"I see you're awake Harry. And angry by the looks of it. Do tell me what's wrong now?" His Master let out a sigh and opened the green door to his rooms, crossing through to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry if I've annoyed you Master but Mr. Malfoy called Neville an idiot and he's my friend. Is Sev Professor Snape?" Glancing sadly at the bed as they passed it, Harry squirmed a bit as his Master set him down on the cold bathroom counter.

"It's okay Harry, I'm not annoyed, just tired. Father didn't call your friend an idiot; he was just repeating what Sev said. And to answer your question yes, Professor Snape is Sev, who is my Godfather. You can yell at him tomorrow when he comes, but I will have to punish you. Now drink this." Harry stared warily at the green liquid, before taking gulping it down. Grimacing at the weird taste he handed the empty bottle back to his Master.

"Good boy. Now, come to bed so I can go talk to Father. I'll be back in a couple of hours. You are not to move from that bed while I'm gone, unless you have to go to the bathroom, or something extremely bad happens, which causes you to come get me. Am I clear?"

Snuggling under the warm blankets on the huge bed he looked up at his Master.

"Yes Master. Hug?" He didn't know if he was allowed to ask for one but he'd take his chances. He loved hugs.

"Anytime Harry." His Master smiled down at him and wrapped his strong arms around him. Sighing Harry nuzzled Draco's neck before surprising both of them by giving the soft glowing skin a couple of licks.

"I swear Harry; you're more cat than human." Laughing his Master turned the lights off and headed out of the rooms.

"Good night Master!"

"Good night Harry."


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Perfect Pet (Formerly Meow Present)

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: 6

Pairings: Harry/Draco, a tiny bit Blaise/Ron/Hermione (nothing sexual)

Warning: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, just the story idea. (I forgot to put this in the other chapters. Please don't sue me!)

Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long but I've been extremely busy lately. Hopefully the slightly longer chapter will make you guys forgive me?

* * *

It was midday when Harry Potter woke up, the bright sun peeping through the forest green drapes directly onto his young face. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes and willed his sleepy mind to wake up, his thoughts turned to the day before.

He was happy that he got to see his friends so soon after leaving Hogwarts and that they were okay and their owner seemed nice. He was friends with Master so he had to be a good guy, right? Harry hoped so. Mentioning his Master, Harry got a warm feeling in his stomach, one that caused a smile to grow on his face and made his tail twitch happily. Stroking said appendage, the young Humanoid closed his eyes and sunbathed, happy and content.

Sighing, Harry, now nice and warm, crawled out of the huge bed and into the hall, crossing to his rooms. Opening the door he glanced around in appreciation, the soft blue tones making him feel even warmer. Shaking his head, he headed over to his trunk next to what he guessed was a bathroom door. Grabbing his clothes he dressed and headed down to breakfast, not even noticing that his Master had never came back to bed.

X.X.X

As he neared the dining room, light chatter entered Harry's sensitive ears, and hearing his name he stopped and strained the appendages so he could hear.

"Did you find out where he lived Father?" Harry frowned as he heard the fatigue in his Masters voice and worry washed over him. Leaving it for later he tuned back into the conversation.

"Yes. It's in a little Muggle town, Little Surrey I believe. He has a wife and a child who is around Harry's age. The only magic I could find in the area is the house itself and another house down the street. Just a squib though." Harry let out a little gasp as he heard the town name, recognizing it instantly. They were talking about Uncle Vernon's house! He was right outside the door now, breath held in anticipation.

"Good. He deserves to pay. Abusing a little kid like that! The thought disgust me! It's even worse when said kid is Harry. I don't know how anyone could do that to him." Draco's voice was calm but his slave knew there was anger and fury underneath. Even though he was worried for his last remaining family, stupid though the worry was, happiness surged through him as his Master defended him. Only Hermione and Ron had ever done that. Deciding he heard enough, he walked down the hall a little bit, and went back, entering the dining room with a smile.

"Master, Mr. Malfoy, good morning." He gave a polite bow before taking his seat next to Draco.

"More like good afternoon. Did you sleep okay?" Draco's voice only held concern, not any of the previous anger Harry knew still burned deep inside him. Munching on the fish pancakes he was given, Harry nodded his head before remembering the fatigue he heard in his Master's voice earlier. He set his fork down before turning a glare on the young blonde. He noticed a small smirk grow on Lucius's face as he stared at them.

"I did Master, and you? How was your sleep?" He laughed to himself as he noticed worry slip through Draco's calm mask before being hidden again.

"It was wonderful Harry. I feel refreshed and awake. Sorry I didn't come to bed though, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you by getting in so I slept in your room. That reminds me, I have to get the house elves to make your bed."

"That's funny Master because when I went in there it was already made." Harry let a smile slip through as he watched his Master dig himself into a deeper hole.

"I guess they already made it. I'll have to reward them for their quick service."

"You didn't sleep at all did you Master?"

"..Urg… I sle-"

"Don't even try."

"But…," Draco let out a small sigh in defeat at Harry's demanding look. "No. I didn't sleep." Draco hung his head as his Father let out a small chuckle who was very much enjoying the sight of his son being scolded and outwitted by his pet.

"I thought so. After you finish your breakfast lunch, whatever it is, you're going right up to bed and you're going to take a nice long nap." Flinching at the angry look he received from his Master, he leaned for and put his hands on the pale face.

"Please Master. I don't like the thought that you lose sleep because of me. Just a small nap? Then you can punish me all you want." Sending a pleading look at Lucius hoping he would help.

"Do as he says Draco. You need sleep. I will wake you up when Severus comes so you don't have to worry about missing him."

"Yes Father. Come on Harry." Quickly finishing his pancakes, he hurried after his Master, hoping he hadn't made him mad.

X.X.X

Entering the bedroom Harry stopped at the door and watched as Draco entered the bathroom. Worry and panic smothered all possible thought and he stiffened as his Master came back out, clad only in a pair of silk pajama bottoms. Forcing himself to relax, he followed Draco onto the bed and scooted as far to the edge as he could.

Glancing every now and then at the blonde-haired boy, Harry waited in agony as his Master stared at him.

"Relax Harry. Even though I should punish you for ordering me around I won't." He blinked questionably at Draco, mind swirling with different emotions.

"You were only doing it out of concern for me and I appreciate that, so I won't punish you. I will go to sleep but first we need to take care of something. Undress Harry." Draco commanded in a soft voice.

And Harry promptly fell of the bed. Scrambling off the floor, tail fur bushed out and ears pushed back to his head, he stared dumbly at Draco.

"What!?" The sudden order surprised him and he tried to calm down. So many emotions in such a little time were going to give him gray hairs. And that was bad, he was only seventeen for Merlin's sake! His green eyes widened as his Master repeated the order.

"Undress. You smell, so before I sleep you are getting a shower, or a bath, take your pick."

A sharp shiver sped its way down Harry's spine at the last couple of words. His Master spoke the bad words.

"Can't you just perform a cleaning spell or something?" He winced at the slight panic that showed in his voice. Ohh, he did not like that smirk on his Master's face.

"Now why would I do that? Undress or I will do it for you." Gulping sharply Harry slowly took off the warm robe, trousers and shirt following shortly. Before long he was standing in his red boxers, tail swishing nervously, eyes shining in fear as he stared at the bathroom door.

"You're still not undressed Harry. If you're scared that I'll take advantage of you, then don't worry. I won't do anything sexual until you're ready." Shaking his head, the black-haired boy slowly pulled down the boxers and threw them on his other clothes, which were in a pile next to the bed. A blush crept up his neck as he saw the obvious lust in the mercury eyes of his Master as he stared at him.

"Nice. Now to the bathroom. Shower or bath?" He managed to squeak out "shower" before he was pushed into the bathroom. He flattened himself against the cold wall as Draco wandlessly locked the door and started the shower, making sure it was a nice warm temperature. Harry shook his head as Draco nodded his and started undressing. Another blush appeared as his Master's body was slowly revealed.

"I don't need one but this way I can not only make sure you get in but I can save the trouble of getting one later. Merlin Harry, one would think I'm about to shove you to your death. Are you scared of being naked in the shower with me?"

'Water _is_ my death.' He thought to himself, gaze fixed onto the slightly steaming water. He shook his head again as he realized Draco was waiting for an answer, and pushed himself off the wall and towards the stall, albeit reluctantly. Very reluctantly.

Taking deep breaths, he willed his hands and legs to stop shaking and his heart to slow down. He couldn't let Master know he was terrified of _water_. He didn't want to seem like a scaredy cat.

Snorting to himself at the stupid reference he braced himself and stepped into the large stall. Staying near the edge he walked around the spray, giving Draco enough room to step through. To distract himself from the evil liquid he took an appreciative glance at his owner's body. It was pale and slender, the bright lighting in the bathroom giving it an ethereal glow. The water sliding down it did not help his sudden arousal.

"What are you doing over there Harry? Come under the spray so I can wash your hair." Not waiting for Harry to walk over, Draco grabbed his arm and pulled the unwilling boy under the water. _Bad idea._

Letting out a yowl at the sudden downpour of water, he swiped his sharp nails down the pail arm holding his and rushed out of the bathroom, into the sitting room and out into the hall. Pure terror and panic washed out any embarrassment at his nakedness while running through the hall.

Finally stopping in a small dark sitting room he hid behind a slightly dusty couch and started licking himself. The calming movements erased the panic and terror that the water gave him. Only to be replaced with embarrassment, because he just ran through Malfoy Manor _naked_, sleepiness, because he just ran through Malfoy Manor(it was huge!), and another type of terror. He had just hurt his Master.

He let out a small sob and curled into himself, finally crying himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Perfect Pet (Formerly Meow Present)

Author: Lady Sakura of the Fated

Chapter: 7

Pairings: Harry/Draco, a tiny bit Blaise/Ron/Hermione (nothing sexual)

Warning: Major fluff, slight cursing, yaoi (gugxguy)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, just the story idea. (I forgot to put this in the other chapters. Please don't sue me!)

Authors Notes: OMG!!! I feel so horrible! I haven't updated in like forever! I only have one excuse. My computer got infected with something like a month ago and so we took it to this computer guy my dad knows and well we found out a couple of days ago that it was infected with 368 viruses. I know right!? So yeah, that's my only excuse. I've been lazy and I've had no motivation at all to update, even if I could. My sister went to Germany so I get her laptop till Wednesday but I'm not going to promise you another chapter. There might be one there might not. And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't reply to them! I love you guys! And sorry about the errors if there's any. I wrote this straight through (took me about 2 hours) and I only checked it twice. Now on with the story before the author note becomes longer than the story. Enjoy!

Shivering lightly, Harry burrowed deeper into the soft cloak he was held against, purring slightly at the scents imbedded into it. Spices of all kinds and fish, and Merlin, cat mint flowed through his nose, the smells intensified due to his cat senses. They drew him closer to the world of awareness, helped by the sharp bobbing motion of being carried, and despite his struggles to return to the world of sleep he was defeated.

Harry opened his eyes slowly; making sure whoever was carrying him wasn't looking down. He kept his breathing slow, and carefully he glanced around. They seemed to be moving down a hallway, the tapestries on the sides looking quite familiar but noting ringed a bell. Giving up on finding out where he was he directed his focus to the man carrying him securely. Dark black hair, slightly greasy looking, framed a pale face and fell over the broad shoulders. The sharp, slightly hooked nose seemed like something a person would focus on when looking at this man but not Harry.

It was the eyes. They were dark, nearly black, like everything else on this man, except his moonlight skin, and they seemed to burn holes into you when they looked at you, like they were at him. Mewing loudly at this realization, Harry started thrashing, desperate to get away from this man who seemed so familiar.

"Mr. Potter, stop your thrashing right this minute or I will drop you." The man's tone was sharp and low and it took this for Harry to realize he was being carried by his old cooking Professor.

"Professor Snape!" Harry stopped thrashing, knowing it was futile, and blinked up at Snape.

"I know my name Mr. Potter; you do not have to point it out for me." Snape looked back up, pausing at a split in the hallway, before turning right. Harry looked around again and studied the surroundings more closely. The door they stopped at seemed familiar. Snape knocked and it was quickly opened by none other than his Master. The pale face, usually emotionless, was full of anxiousness and concern. Harry glanced down at his Master's right forearm, whimpering at the bandages that adorned it. He had hurt his Master.

"You found him! Thank you Uncle Sev! Father and I tried Locater Spells but they kept losing him and even the elves weren't able to locate him. Thank Merlin for your uncanny ability to find anything!" His master's voice was flooded with relief and the anxiety disappeared but the concern was still there. Concern for him, a bad pet who had hurt his master. Giving a sharp meow Harry pulled sharply out of Snape's arms and into his Masters.

"I'm sorry Master; I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! I'm a bad pet who deserves to be severely punished. Please forgive me Master! I'll understand if you want to get rid of me but please forgive me Master!" Harry continued for several minutes before being silenced by the feel of his Master's lips. His mouth opened in surprise, and let out a mew of pleasure as his Master ravaged his mouth. They pulled back after the need to breathe came to be to much, Harry panting lightly. Draco kissed him again, lightly this time before setting him down and pulling Harry into their rooms.

Draco led him to the small couch in front of the fire, sitting down before pulling him into his lap.

"I believe we need to talk Harry." His tone was light but Harry could see the disappointment in his Master's gray eyes. Averting his eyes down he nodded sullenly, shame heating his face.

"Harry please look at me," Only continuing when he had Harry's eyes on his, "I am not talking about what happened in the shower as that was completely my fault. I sho-."

"No Master!" Harry was shushed by a long pale finger on his lips.

"Do not interrupt me Harry. As I was saying, that was completely my fault because I should have known that you would not like water. Seeing as how you're so much like a cat in your other habits. But I am disappointed that you ran away.

Now I do not usually admit this but I was scared. Scared because no matter what Father, the house elves, or I could do, we could not locate you. I was on the verge of panicking but thankfully Sev arrived and used his ability to find anything or anyone. Now concerning your punishment." Lifting Harry and placing him on the couch next to him, Draco stood up and moved to the mantle of the huge fireplace. Harry couldn't see what he was doing but his unspoken question was answered when his Master turned around.

A simple green collar was dangling from his Masters fingers, small silver jewels circling it. A tag dangled from a small hook and squinting, he could make out the words Harry Potter which after a couple of seconds changed to Property of Draco Malfoy. Glancing shyly up at his Master, Harry stood up and slowly made his way to mantle as well. He lifted his growing hair and waited patiently as Draco fastened the color around his neck.

"I would have put it on earlier but I only just remembered I had ordered it. The whole meeting Blaise again and your friends kind of pushed the whole ordering the collar out of my mind. I had Twinkie go pick it up for me. Now it's charmed to only allow me to take it off, it's waterproof," Draco's lips pulled up into a knowing smirk at Harry's look of trepidation, "and it's also been equipped with a bunch of protection spells and charms, to protect my cute little kitty.

And, while Twinkie was there I had him pick up this for me too." Draco brought his other hand from behind his back and lifted up something Harry wished to never see again. Stepping back quickly, Harry put as much distance between his Master and him. As he stared at the long object in his Master's hand, unwanted memories washed over him, drowning out Draco's concerned voice.

----

Pain was the most prominent thing he remembered. His uncle's beatings, the sharp punches and the whips from his leather belt. Pain from scrabbling and pulling to destroy that accursed thing that kept him tied to the pole outside. Pain from hunger, for his aunt didn't want to waste her precious Duddykins food on a filthy animal. Pain that wasn't phsycial, pain that affected him on a deeper level. To know that he wasn't loved, that he wasn't normal because of the genes running through him and the extra appendages his cousin didn't have but he did. Pain. _Pain_. _**PAIN**_!!!

----

The resounding crack and the sharp pain in his cheek cause by his master's slap brought Harry back to the present. Quickly, he turned his gaze away from the object that had started it all, to his Master's concerned face. Guilt briefly rushed through him at the thought that he had made his Master worry about him again.

Crossing the distance between them quickly he threw his arms around Draco and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He pulled his head back and for extra reassurance to his Master that he was fine, he gave a couple of quick licks to those sweet tasting lips.

"I'm sorry Master, but it brought back some memories I don't want to ever remember again, but the past is the past so I shall accept my punishment, which I assume includes that." He pointed at the object on the floor, where Draco had dropped it in his concern for his pet.

"Your relatives." They both knew it was not a question but Harry answered anyway.

"Yes. If is you though Master, I won't be afraid. I trust you. I know that you won't hurt me, unless it is to fairly punish me." Bending down, Harry picked up the long green leash, adorned with jewels to match his collar, and handed it to his Master.

"Thank you Harry for trusting me. Now for your punishment, you will be leashed for the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow. Which means you will not leave my sight no matter what. And yes that means I will be accompanying you to the bathroom as well Pet." Letting out a small chuckle at the blush rising on his Pet's face, he stroked said face gently.

"As you know Harry, I will not harm you, physically; unless for a punishment that will be fairly given; and mentally; which will hopefully never happen. And again, I thank you for trusting me. I am glad Father bought you for me. At first, I was a little iffy about the whole pet thing but ever since you've arrived I can't help liking you, no loving you. I know it's only been a couple of days but Harry, you're too cute to resist!" Laughing, he tapped on his pets nose lightly, his amusement renewed at the cute way it scrunched.

"Now Harry, why don't you get dressed so we can join Severus and Father for lunch."

Harry blinked up at his Master in confusion before he looked down and realized he was starkers. In front of his Master. Letting out a meow in embarrassment, he rushed from the room to his own to dress. Returning, he rifled through his Master's wardrobe, and considering the options, he decided on a pair of black trousers and a silk green shirt. Handing them to his Master, he shoved him into the bedroom as Draco started undressing in front of him.

"Come on Harry! It's not like you've seen me starkers before!" Laughing at the muffled comment Harry leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for his Master to emerge. A couple of minutes later, Draco stepped out of the room, freshly dressed and spell cleansed, unaware of the danger that lurked just behind him…

"Harry! Where are you? Don't make me come looking for you! Here Kitty, Kitty!" Holding back his laughter, Harry silently made his way to his Master waiting for the right moment to…NOW!!!

Letting out a meow, Harry launched himself onto his Master's back, latching on tightly, ears and tail twitching in excitement. Joining Draco's laughter Harry nuzzled the back of his neck, giving a few licks in the process.

"Silly little Kitty. Let us go and eat! Because I'm bloody hungry." And so Master and Pet made their way through the vast halls of Malfoy Manor to the main dining room.

"Father, Uncle Sev, we've arrived." Bending down slightly, he waited for Harry to lower himself from his back before making his way to his place next to his Father, Harry right beside him.

"I would not be surprised if you and Potter turned out to be related, seeing as how you both have a point of stating the obvious." Severus Snape was as sarcastic as ever, and scary as ever, Harry realized, even when munching on pancakes. Breathing in the smell of fish, Harry glanced down at his own pancakes, wondering why fish and pancakes tasted good together. Shrugging, he waited for his Master to start eating before he dug in.

"So Uncle Sev, how's Hogwarts?" Harry's main attention was on his food but he kept one ear on the conversation.

"Horrible as ever might I say. Those annoying brats can't tell the difference between sugar and salt, let alone cook a complete meal. Thank god Longbottom was sold this morning. I don't think the kitchen and my funds could take another beating." Snape's tone, though still dry as ever, held a tint of relief. Glancing up sharply at this bit of news, he gained his Master's permission before he spoke to his old Cooking professor.

"He was sold? Who bought him? If you don't mind me asking sir." Harry added quickly, not wanting to offend Draco's Godfather.

"It is fine Mr. Potter. I believe he was bought by Luna Lovegood, a Pureblood who isn't well known. Her father owns the _Quibbler._"

"Luny Lovegood…" Blushing, he turned his gaze to his food, well aware everyone had heard him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I've heard about her from some of the older students who were still there and they called her Luny Lovegood. I always thought that was her name because no one else called her Luna. Thank you for telling me sir." His blush receding, he turned his attention back to his food only to realize there was none left. But he was still hungry… Harry turned to his Master, waiting for a break in his conversation with Snape and Mr. Malfoy. Finally seeing one when Mr. Malfoy and Snape turned their attention to their food, Harry tugged lightly on his Master's sleeve.

"Yes Harry?" He returned his Master's smile and pointed at his plate.

"I ate all of my pancakes but I'm still hungry. Is it okay if I get seconds?" He hoped his Master said yes. He really was starving.

"You had five pancakes, yet you're still hungry? Hmm, alright you can have seconds, but I don't want you eating too much. Wouldn't want my pretty little kitty to get sick now would we?" Laughing at Draco's wink, Harry leant over and thanked him with a couple of licks on his cheek.

"Twinkie!"

"Yes Young Master Malfoy. How can Twinkie be of service to Young Master Malfoy?" The little elf bowed politely, ready to do anything the young master asked of him.

"My Master…" Harry glared at the small creature who dared call his Master master. Master was his Master and no one else's! The threat was said low enough so that only the elf's sharp hearing could pick it up. He let a smirk of victory slip quickly on his face when he the smell of Twinkie's fear hit is nose. Good. Master was his.

"Could you please get Harry some more pancakes. Only three though, I don't want him over feeding and getting sick."

"Twinkie will do as Young Mas- as you wish." With a sharp crack, the elf disappeared and Harry was victorious.

"That was weird. He stopped in the middle of Master. I wonder why?" Thankfully Draco didn't think on it to long, as he rejoined the conversation with Mr. Malfoy and Snape. And Harry returned to the pancakes that just appeared on his plate. Yummy.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was sated and happy. He glanced at Master, more specifically Master's lap which looked really comfortable. And was, Harry let out a small mew of laughter, remembering earlier when he had been on his Draco's lap. Starkers. Fighting down the blush, Harry returned to pondering his options. If he decided to do it, he could either be punished or accepted. He was wishing for the latter.

Taking the chance, Harry discreetly lifted both feet onto his chair, thanking Merlin the other occupants of the room were to immersed in their conversation to notice he had taken a pouncing position. Wiggling his arse lightly, Harry tensed and jumped, landing perfectly and softly onto his Master's lap.

"Ah! You surprised me Pet. It's a good thing your small and light, or else this whole pouncing on me thing would be a problem. Here lay like this, that's better. Now I can pet your ears easier." And Harry fell asleep to the motion of his Master's gentle hands stroking his hands.


	9. Interlude

**Title:** Perfect Pet

**Author:** LadySakuraoftheFated

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Ron/Hermione

**Warnings:** None really. Mild cursing (I think) but that's about it for now. Oh and Male/Male pairing as well as a threesome.

**Author Notes:** Sorry its taking me forever to upload this story, but between school, color guard, and just not wanting to write, it's taken me forever to write this. Its snowing and almost Christmas so I though I'd update as a gift. Sadly this chapter isn't Harry and Draco, but that's okay right? Here's some Blaise/Ron/Hermione for a change. I promise there'll be some Drarry cuteness next chappy so just wait until then k? It might be a while, so be prepared to wait a long time. Thanks for reading and please review/fav/alert. They make me happy. XD

* * *

-Chapter 8-

In a tall field, overlooking a large meadow and forest, sat an equally large Manor. It wasn't as big as the Malfoy Manor, that was certain, but it was larger than your normal Manor. If one looked out the south windows at this minute, towards the meadow, one would witness a marvelous sight.

At the edge of the meadow sat three very different people, laughing and joking around. On the left sat a very tall man, his red hair like flame. Nestled in his hair, were two slightly droopy dog ears, swiveling in tune to the sounds, and wagging happily was a curved tail.

Next to him, in the middle was a girl, her bushy brown hair flowing in the light breeze. On her back fluttered a pair of wings, large and brown, like an eagles. Every few minutes she would flap them extra hard, lifting her off the ground a couple of inches before they gave out, dropping her back onto the soft grass.

Next to her sat the Young Master of the Manor, his dark skin glowing like chocolate. His brown hair sat still atop of his head, defying the breeze. His normally expressionless face was lit up with a smile as he stared at his two Pets. His rare laughter, smooth and soft, carried on the wind, making the house elves smile as they worked.

"Come on Hermione, just a little more power! You're getting higher and higher each time! Pretty soon, you'll be gliding around like those sparrows up there!" Ron Weasley's deep voice encouraged the bushy haired girl as she tried to fly once again. Huffing in frustration as she once again plopped back onto the grass, Hermione folded up her sore wings and glared grumpily at said sparrows.

"Face it Ron, I'm never going to fly! It's been a whole month and I still can't do it! Luna Lovegood sent me a letter the other day, and she said she learned how to fly a week after she was bought! Maybe there's something wrong with me..." She turned her glare from the sparrows, to Ron, and then to her folded wings, silently hoping there wasn't anything wrong with her.

"Hermione, what have I said about doubting yourself?" Blaise Zabini flicked her forehead, placing a kiss on the spot right after.

"To not to Master. I'm sorry but it's starting to worry me. I've read every book in your library about Winged Pets, and there was a lot, and they all said Winged Pets, if allowed, learned to fly within the first week or so of being taught. Do you think there's something wrong with me Master?" Her brown eyes stared hopefully up at her Master, melting his heart a little more.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you, but I'm going to be honest with you Hermione, now that you told me that, I'm starting to worry too. How about this, I'll call Professor Snape, who's an expert on all kinds of Pets, and ask him about it, and to come see you. He's at Draco's house this weekend though so we'll have to wait till next weekend. Okay?"

"Thank you so much Master!" Blaise let out a laugh as Hermione launched herself into his lap, snuggling into him.

"You're most certainly welcome Hermione. Now, I don't know about you Hermione but I'm getting hungry, how about you Ron?" Blaise peeked around at the spot where Ron was sitting when Ron's voice didn't answer back. "Ron?"

"What's wrong Master?" Hermione followed her Master's gaze to Ron's empty spot. "Where's Ron?" She climbed out of Blaise's lap, helping her Master up in the process.

"Good question Hermione. Go to the dining hall and see if Ron's already there. I'll go check in our room." Blaise took Hermione's hand as they walked up to the Manor; both instinctually knowing Ron was not outside. They split once they entered the Manor, Hermione going down the stairs to the dining hall, Blaise going upstairs to the West Wing where their bedroom was located.

He searched the large sitting room and the actual bedroom itself, but Ron was in neither. He sank onto the bed, worry for his pet overcoming him. All of a sudden a memory struck him, the memory of when he first brought his lovely pets home.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Hermione glanced around, taking in the large main hall. Ron, standing silently next to her did the same. Blaise noticed a weird look cross Ron's face, but quickly brushed it off as appreciation.

"Do you like it so far?" He had asked them, fear of rejection sharp in his mind.

"Of course! I have always admired Manor's and their wonderful architect." She spun around, gazing at the many portraits and tapestry's.

"And you Ron, do you like my Manor?" Hermione had accepted but he needed his other pet to, too.

"It's nice." And that was the only answer he gave, but to Blaise it was better than nothing. Grinning in happiness, he took his pets on a tour of their new home. Hermione gushed over everything, even going so far as to say it was more beautiful than Hogwarts, at which Blaise's heart swelled. Ron however, he noticed, was silent the whole time and didn't really look at anything. Blaise remembered that weird look kept appearing on Ron's face.

"Ron, is everything all right?" Hermione asked him, apparently she had noticed his silence as well.

"Yeah sure. So, where's the kitchen?" Apparently that had seemed to distinguish Hermione's worry, as she let out a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder, joking about how he always seemed to only think about his stomach.

Blaise had finished his tour with the smallest sitting room, hardly used because of its size and inconvenience at being at the back of the house. And when they first walked in, the first time since they had arrived at Zabini Manor, a smile graced Ron's face, but only briefly.

Coming out of the memory, a smile graced his own face as he made his way to the smallest sitting room.

He put on a disappointed face and toughened himself, so he could punish Ron for disappearing without feeling guilty, before stepping into the room, but it was in vain. He visibly melted at the sight in front of him.

Ron had lit a blazing fire in the small fireplace, adding extra warmth to the permanent heating charms on the whole house. On the hearth he placed all the pillows from the three couches in a small pile, making a sort of bed. And on the pile of pillows, Ron lay curled up, snuggled under a blanket, fast asleep. The sight made Blaise warm inside, happy to see his pet perfectly content, for that was what he was. Ron looked relaxed and his lips were pulled up in a small smile. The first time since Blaise had bought him, about a week ago.

Remembering that Hermione was still looking for her friend, he activated the spell on her collar, which gave her his location and a little zap, signaling to her that he was summoning her. In minutes, she was in the doorway, worry still evident in her eyes.

"Did you find him Master?"

"I did." And he moved aside so she could see Ron. The worry quickly vanished, replaced with a shining amusement.

"I should have known he would be asleep, curled up" She shook her head, letting out a small laugh.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Blaise grabbed her hand and led him over to the bed of pillows and Ron. He sat down next to his dog-eared pet and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she quickly did so.

"He has a tendency to find a small warm place to curl up and sleep when he's happier than usual. I guess it comes with his doggy personality, even though I've never really heard of a dog doing that." She bit her lip, that fact that she didn't know the explanation of something for once annoying her.

"Hey, stop that. He's Ron; though I haven't known him as long as you have, I've learned to know that he's one peculiar doggy, and an even more peculiar person. But that's why we love him. Cause he's so weird.' Blaise laid a hand on Ron's soft doggy ears, petting them gently so as not to wake him. Which was again, in vain as Ron's sleepy and annoyed drifted up.

"I can hear you, you know. I'm a dog; we tend to wake up at the smallest of noises."

Ron's electric blue eye's stared up at them, shining with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. He let out a yawn, and a huff immediately after, as his Master and friend broke into peals of laughter. But Ron had never been so happy so he let it go and joined them in their laughter.

Hermione tackled her friend, wings fluttering a mile a minute as she basked in the immense happiness she felt. She had never felt this loved and this happy, not since when she was younger and had no worries, when she was with Harry and Ron.

Blaise took a chance to catch his breath and gazed at his pets, warmth enveloping him. He had never been so happy, not in his whole life, not since he decided to do something for himself, and bought these two amazing people. He had never known his father, and his mother was never around enough to care, so he had never really felt the love of another. But knowing that these two people loved him, even if it was never said, made his heart want to burst. He had just met them, and just got to know them, but they made him feel complete.

And all of a sudden he wondered how Draco was doing with his pet.

But that thought was quickly lost as he once again joined in the laughter and happiness and fun with his pets.

And all throughout the Manor the House-elves were allowing rare smiles to grace their faces as the sound of their Young Master's laughter echoed through the hallways. It had been far too long since they heard the sound and they were happy for him.


End file.
